This invention relates to a bicycle suspension system, and more particularly to a bicycle suspension system having an indicator for indicating the travel of the suspension system.
Bicycle suspension systems have been developed for cushioning impacts or vibrations experienced by the rider when the bicycle contacts bumps, ruts, rocks, pot holes, or other obstacles. Bicycle suspension systems may be configured for use in the front fork, rear frame assembly, in the head tube that connects the front fork to the bicycle frame and handlebars, in the seat post, in conjunction with a swing-arm assembly, or in any other position along the bicycle frame.
Typically, bicycle suspension systems include a pair of telescoping inner and outer tubes containing one or more biasing elements that oppose the compressive or expansive motion of the telescoping tubes. The biasing elements are typically devices such as coil springs, elastomer springs, and gas springs. The biasing elements may be placed within one or more of the tubes for biasing the tubes apart or toward each other. Using biasing elements in this way permits the tubes to compress in response to an impact or other applied forces, and expand or rebound once the force is removed, so that the inner and outer tubes return to their original spaced-apart positions relative to each other.
Bicycle suspensions systems may also include dampening systems to enhance the performance of the suspensions systems by damping the motion of the suspension system. The dampening systems generally use incompressible fluids such as hydraulic oil, water, fish oil, and glycerine, among others, or a combination thereof. The dampening systems act to absorb some of the energy of an impact or other force input causing compression or rebound of the tubes so that a more controlled response of the bicycle to force inputs may be achieved. Dampening systems may be used in combination with shock absorbing springs, which resist the compressive forces. In some systems, the primary elements of the spring structure may be in one leg of the suspension fork and the dampening system in the other leg.
The degree of suspension travel, or extent of maximum relative displacement between the tubes when subjected to external load, is dependent on a number of factors, including the path or terrain over which the bicycle is ridden, the characteristics of the dampening and spring systems being used, the bicycle speed, rider weight, and other factors. It is well known that during certain uses, damping and spring characteristics of the fork which are suitable and desirable for one terrain or set of riding conditions, may not be suitable or desirable for other terrains or conditions. Therefore, adjustability of the damping and/or spring characteristics of the bicycle suspension fork is important for the proper functioning of suspension systems.
Bicycle suspension systems have been provided to allow for internal or external adjustment of the travel of the fork. Internal travel adjust systems require disassembly of the suspension fork and insertion of the proper spring element(s) to achieve the desired travel. External travel adjust suspension forks eliminate the need to disassemble the fork. Some external adjust systems require adjustment before mounting the bike while others may be adjusted to best suit the particular terrain encountered during the course of the ride or xe2x80x9con the fly.xe2x80x9d This is an obvious advantage as during typical rides, a variety of terrain and riding conditions are encountered and the need to change the travel characteristics of the suspension may occur several times even during the same ride. For external adjustment, a knob may be provided at the top of the fork that may turned either clockwise or counterclockwise to actuate an adjustment device that increases or decreases the maximum possible travel of the suspension when subject to an external load. With this configuration, it is difficult to determine the actual travel selected by turning the knob without some type of indicator that corresponds with the travel selected. Generally, the only indication that is provided are plus/minus signs indicating the direction a knob should be turned in order to increase or decrease the travel. A problem with this indication is that it does not indicate the actual travel selected by the rider and a measuring device must be used to determine the selected travel. Therefore, it would be desirable to have an indicator that indicates the maximum travel selected by the rider without having to use a measuring device. It would also be desirable to visually show the stroke or relative displacement of the tubes of the suspension after a particular applied load.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a bicycle suspension system having an indicator that allows the rider to visually select the desired travel of the suspension system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an indicator that visually illustrates the stroke of the suspension system after an applied load.
The present invention provides a bicycle suspension system that includes an indicator for indicating the travel of a bicycle suspension system in response to an applied load. The system includes an inner tube telescopically engaged with the outer tube. A biasing mechanism, usually a spring assembly, biases the inner and the outer tubes apart from each other. So configured, the biasing mechanism resists compression of the tubes relative to each other in response to an applied load and rebounds the tubes apart when the applied load is removed. The suspension system may include an adjustment mechanism that allows the rider to preselect the desired travel of the suspension system. The indicator is provided on the tubes to allow a rider to visually determine and preselect the desired travel. The indicator may include a plurality of markings on the inner tube and a corresponding pointer on the outer tube. Each marking corresponds to a distance that the inner or outer tube may travel. The rider may select the desired travel by aligning the marking corresponding to the desired travel with the pointer on the outer tube. The indicator allows the rider to easily determine the travel of the suspension system without having to use a separate measuring device.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the adjustment mechanism may include a dial located at the top of the inner tube that is rotatable in a clockwise direction or a counterclockwise direction to increase or decrease the travel of the suspension. The adjustment mechanism may be operatively connected to the biasing mechanism such that upon rotation of the dial the inner and outer tubes are pulled apart or drawn together depending on the direction the dial was rotated. To select a desired travel, the rider turns the knob until the pointer on one of the tubes aligns with the marking on the other tube that corresponds with the desired travel. The indicator may also include a deflection guide that aligns with a marking in response to an applied load to show the stroke or actual distance traveled by the suspension for that particular applied load. A surface of the outer tube may form a seal with a surface of the inner tube. If the outer tube forms a seal with the inner tube, the markings must be applied to a tube surface such that they do not substantially interfere or break the seal between the inner and outer tubes during suspension loading.